Botanical classification: The botanical classification of the new variety is Aglaonema (rotundum xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99xc3x97tenuipes)xc3x97Aglaonema brevispathum xe2x80x98Dynamic Rubyxe2x80x99.
The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema (rotundum xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99xc3x97tenuipes)xc3x97Aglaonema brevispathum. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Dynamic Ruby.xe2x80x99
The new variety was a seedling among a progeny of Aglaonema (rotundum xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99xc3x97tenuipes)xc3x97Aglaonema brevispathum, selected by the inventor.
Asexual propagation of the new variety in Nakhon Pathom, Thailand by vegetative cuttings has demonstrated the uniformity and the stability through successive generations of this new Aglaonema.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed in the new variety grown from top cutting under 50% shade conditions in Nakhon Pathom, Thailand which closely approximate those commonly used in commercial horticultural practice.
The features that in combination are believed to distinguish the new variety from other known varieties of Aglaonema include: compact growth habit with freely branching, dense and upright growth; ovate leaves; adaxial leaf surfaces having dark green color with light red mottles.
Plants of the new Aglaonema can be compared to plants of the Aglaonema xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,141, Filed: Nov. 6, 2000). Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from plants of xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. Whereas the adaxial leaf surfaces of the new variety have light red mottles instead of plain green as found in xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99;
2. The mid-rib and veins of the new variety are green instead of red as found in xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99; and
3. The leaf tip of the new variety is attenuate while that of the xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99 is acuminate.
Plants of the new Aglaonema may be compared to its parents. Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from female parent, the unpatented Aglaonema (rotundum xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99xc3x97tenuipes) which commonly grown in Thailand, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The adaxial leaf surfaces of the new variety have light red mottles on green surface with green midrib instead of plain green surface with red midrib as found in the female parent;
2. The leaf tip of the new variety is attenuate while that of the female parent is acuminate.
Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from plants of Aglaonema brevispathum (unpatented), which commonly grown in Thailand the male parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The adaxial leaf surfaces of the new variety have light red mottles on green surface instead of white mottles on green surface as found in the male parent;
2. The leaf of the new variety is ovate while that of the male parent is lanceolate.